Mundungus Saves Harry
by Luiz4200
Summary: Begins in the summer between Harry Potter's fourth and fifth years. What if Mundungus Fletcher didn't desert his post during the Dementor attack?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from any of the books.**

 **Author's Note: Once I thought about what'd happen if Mundungus Fletcher didn't leave his post while watching Harry.**

 **Mundungus Saves Harry**

"Expecto patronum!" Harry heard someone shout while he was about to shout the very same thing to save his bully cousin Dudley from dementors. After the dementors fled, Harry looked around and found someone he never saw before holding a wand. "Who are you?"

"The name is Mundungus Fletcher and I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix." The man explained.

"The what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Are you saying Headmaster Dumbledore never told you about the Order of the Phoenix?" Fletcher asked in surprise.

"He knows about it?" Harry asked.

"Know about it?" Fletcher asked in amusement. "He founded it! The Order of the Phoenix is made of people not satisfied with the Ministry's efforts to stop You-Know-Who. We had disbanded after you saved us back in 1981 but, now that he's back, Dumbledore decided to reform it."

"And what're you doing here, Mr. Fletcher?" Harry asked while hoping not to sound ungrateful.

"Some members of the Order are taking turns watching you for your safety and those bloody dementors had to show up during my shift." Fletcher complained. "By the way, 'Mr. Fletcher' is too formal. You may call me 'Dung'. All my friends call me that."

Judging by Dung's looks, Harry wasn't surprised. "What do we do now, Dung?"

"Keep your wand ready before those things come back." Dung ordered Harry. "We must get back to your Aunt's house where your mother's protection will keep you safe."

"My Mum's what?" Harry reacted in confusion since Dung mentioned another thing he didn't know about.

"I shouldn't be surprised by now with the stuff Dumbledore doesn't tell ya, boy." Dung commented. "When your mother sacrificed her life to protect you, she did more than preventing You-Know-Who from killing you that night. She also left you an extra protection that'll last until you're seventeen, assuming you'll live with someone related to her by blood until then. If you don't, the protection wears off earlier."

"Is that why I have to live with the Dursleys?" Harry angrily asked. "I thought it was just because Crouch denied Sirius a trial."

"We don't have time to discuss it now." Dung stated as a matter of fact. "The both of us must go to your Aunt's home right now."

"What about Dudley?"

"If you care so much about him…" Dung groaned as he started to levitate Dudley just like it was done to Professor Snape during the climax of Harry Potter's third year as a Hogwarts student except that Dudley's head wasn't being hit by anything. While they were going back to Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry noticed Mrs. Figg approaching and hid his wand. "What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Dung asked in exasperation. "Keep your wand ready for use."

"What about Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked out of concern for the Statute of Secrecy.

"Squibs can't use wands, Potter." Dung explained unaware that Harry still thought she was just another muggle. "Didn't you know that?"

"She's a squib?" Harry asked in shock. All this time and he thought he was just an eccentric muggle with too many cats.

"Did you think she was a witch who put up too much of an effort to pretend to be a muggle?"

"No, I thought she was a muggle."

"Dung, I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed in joy. "I'm taking back some of the bad things I said about you."

"Whatever, Arabella." Dung replied, surprising Harry. Up to that moment, he didn't know what Mrs. Figg's given name was. "Do you mind informing Dumbledore about the Dementors? I'd do it myself but I must take the boys back home before they return."

Usually, she'd insist on Dung acting as the messenger because he'd be quicker but she understood his point and tried to inform the Headmaster as soon as she could. After she left, Dung and Harry resumed taking Dudley home. "My son!" Petunia screamed. "What did you do to my son?"

"We rescued him after the dementor attack, Madam." Dung explained. "Name is Mundungus Fletcher but you may call me 'Dung'."

"What would Dementors do away from Azkaban?" Petunia asked out of skepticism. "Were they sacked for not keeping the boy's godfather from escaping?"

Harry was surprised that Petunia knew something about Dementors and even more that she'd admit it. However, he had no chance to voice his surprise because Dung decided to answer her question. "It wouldn't be the first time. Don't you remember about the time there were Dementors posted at Hogwarts to recapture Sirius Black?"

"Dementors at a school?" Petunia was horrified. There were things she believed no child, even 'freak' ones, should be subjected to. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"It wasn't his decision, Ma'am." Dung explained. "Minister Fudge insisted." Noticing the looks of confusion from Vernon and Petunia, Dung decided to explain. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge is the Minister of Magic."

"Freaks in the Government?" Vernon asked in derision. "No wonder the nation is going to the dogs." He then glared at Harry. "And why would the Ministry send Dementors here, boy?"

Before Harry had a chance to think about an answer, an owl showed up to deliver a letter informing him he's been expelled from Hogwarts for two violations of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery (the Patronus Charm and the Hover Charm); two violations of the Statute of Secrecy (using those charms in the presence of a muggle); and one charge of muggle-baiting (using the Hover Charm on a muggle) and that he must wait until a Ministry officer shows up to snap his wand. "What?" Harry asked in outrage. "It wasn't me and the Hover Charm wasn't meant to do any harm!"

"That's how the trace works and Fudge would do anything to discredit people trying to warn the Wizarding World about You-Know-Who's return." Dung explained.

"Trace?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's how the Ministry is informed whenever and wherever underage freaks like you do magic, boy." Petunia clarified while mentally berating herself for using the 'm' word. "Unfortunately, it cannot tell the difference between magic done by underage freaks and magic done by others in front of underage freaks. Since you're the only one of your lot living in Surrey, the Ministry will automatically assume you're behind every magic detected in the area."

"Who's this You-Know-Who?" Vernon asked more out of a desire of not being ignored than actual curiosity.

"The crazy man who killed the boy's parents is so feared by that lot that few, if any, among them don't fear the mention of his name." Petunia explained.

"I don't fear." Harry stated. "It's Voldemort."

"And he's back?" Vernon asked while he and Petunia, to Harry's and Dung's surprise, didn't even flinch at the mention of 'Voldemort'.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"In that case, GET OUT!" Vernon loudly ordered. "I won't have anyone threatening my wife and my son. Your Aunt and I took you in out of the goodness of our hearts and that's the gratitude we receive?"

"GOODNESS?" Harry was outraged. "You have the nerve to claim you acted out of goodness after how you and your wife treated me? Dumbledore probably forced the both of you just to keep my Mum's protection active! Guess what? That protection isn't worth the price! I'll just live in hiding somewhere the Ministry and Death Eaters can never find me." They suddenly felt the ground shaking. "What was that?"

"The protective wards set by Headmaster Dumbledore fell down when you rejected them!" Dung exclaimed. "It's no longer safe to stay here!" Before he was about to disapparate with Harry, another owl showed up. This time, with a letter stating that the previously informed punishments are suspended pending a hearing to be scheduled.

"One less trouble, Harry." Dung commented. "Now we have to decide where to go. I'd take you to the Order's headquarters but the location is protected by the Fidelius Charm and I'm not the Secret-Keeper."

"I am." Dumbledore stated as he suddenly showed up. "Another freak!" Vernon complained but was ignored. The twinkle at Dumbledore's eyes and the jolliness at his voice were gone. "Harry, hold unto me. Dung, you know where to go." The two adult wizards disapparated and Harry went alongside Dumbledore. They appeared at a street called Grimmauld Place. It seemed to be an average street except that the number twelve seemed to have been skipped when the houses there were numbered. Dumbledore then handed Harry a piece of parchment. "Read it silently." The Headmaster ordered.

" _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place"_

"I don't understand, Sir." Harry was confused. "There isn't a…" A big manor showed up from nowhere and the nearby muggles didn't seem to notice. "Number Twelve is charmed to stay hidden from muggles, Harry." Dumbledore stated.

"The Fidelius Charm was added for further protection after your godfather allowed it to be used as headquarters for the Order." Dung further explained.

"Why would Sirius' permission be needed?" Harry asked.

"Let's get in first." Dumbledore stated and, after they did so, explained. "This manor belongs to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Sirius Black is the current heir. Dung, I'd appreciate if you stopped telling Harry things he's too young to know."

"It shouldn't be your decision to make." Sirius Black intervened.

"Dung and I have to go to the Ministry to try to clear Harry's case." Dumbledore explained. "I'll leave Harry at your hands until I can repair the wards at the Dursleys'."

Dumbledore and Dung then went to the Ministry to see Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Madam Bones asked.

"Mr. Fletcher is here to testify on Harry Potter's defense, Amelia." Dumbledore explained. Dung explained that, since the muggle in question is Harry Potter's cousin and thus allowed to know about the Wizarding World, there's no violation of the Statute of Secrecy. Dung also claimed to have done the charms, thus clearing Harry. He also explained that Dung used the Hover Charm to take Dudley home so no muggle baiting charges shall be pressed over this. "I believe that clears it all except that I'm disappointed Harry didn't show up in person."

"Can anyone blame him?" Dung asked. "He's probably afraid he'd be sent to Azkaban to rot there without a trial like Crouch did to Sirius Black."

"Why would he be upset over his family's betrayer not receiving a trial?" Amelia asked in confusion. "Black confessed to the Wizengamot, didn't he?"

"Actually, Sirius Black has never been taken to court to answer for any crimes and the closest thing to a confession he ever said was just a case of survivor's guilt." Dumbledore explained.

"Black confounded Harry Potter and his friends into seeing Peter Pettigrew alive!" Amelia Bones exclaimed.

"Actually, Cornelius just took Severus' word on it and Severus just assumed they were confounded because he refuses to consider the possibility of Peter Pettigrew being alive." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"Who can blame him?" Bones asked. "Everybody knows Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles with a Blasting Curse. Nothing but a finger was left of Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew caused that explosion and left that finger to fake his death." Dumbledore explained.

"How come the Aurors who checked Black's and Pettigrew's wand failed to notice this, if that's what really happened?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Nobody checked either wand." Dumbledore sadly stated.

"And why are you telling me this just now?" Amelia asked in anger.

"I thought it'd only get you into trouble and nothing but Pettigrew's capture would help Sirius." Dumbledore explained.

"I'll get to the bottom of it." Amelia stated with a frown. "Warn your pet Death Eater not to leave the country. I'll question him."

 **I'd make this in just one page but I'm afraid it's becoming too big. Next chapter will be about Sirius Black's case being reviewed.**


	2. Case Reviewed

**Case Reviewed**

"Amelia, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Minister Fudge asked in exasperation.

"What my predecessor should have done, Minister." She formally answered. "I'm investigating Sirius Black's case."

"I meant letting Harry Potter walk away with using magic in front of a muggle." Fudge explained. "You're not falling for that tale about the muggle being his relative, are you?"

"The Obliviators reported this as the reason to consider unnecessary to obliviate the muggle, Minister." Amelia explained.

"Fine. That much might be truth but I bet Fletcher made up the rest to cover up for Potter." Fudge whined. "I demand veritaserum."

"You do that and several voters will use it as an excuse to demand the same for everyone who pleaded 'Not Guilty on Grounds of the Imperius Curse' to the accusation of being Death Eaters." Amelia stated. She's not really sure of how she felt about that but Sirius Black's case was her priority at the moment. She intentionally used the word 'voters' to cause a bigger impact.

Fearing the reactions his 'campaign contributors' would have if forced to answer questions under veritaserum, Fudge accepted Amelia Bones' point. "Fine, the brat is off the hook. Now, about Sirius Black, how can anyone doubt he's guilty? He confessed! I witnessed that!"

"Vague statements given during moments of insanity are _not_ confessions, Minister." She stated.

"Moments of insanity, Bones?" Fudge asked in confusion.

"When you gave your official statement regarding Sirius Black's case, Minister, you informed my department that he was laughing like crazy, Minister." Amelia reminded him.

"I'm not a certified mind healer, Amelia." Fudge actually had a point. "Only a mind healer can officially discuss people's mental conditions."

"Insane or not, his statement was vague and he should have been asked specific questions like what he did to make those deaths his fault." She explained. "Without this, there's no real confession, Minister."

"With or without a confession, we have enough evidence to prove that Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who and later killed Peter Pettigrew and some muggle bystanders with a Blasting Hex." Fudge stated.

"The only thing suggesting that Sirius Black betrayed the Potters is the unproven notion that Sirius Black was their Secret-Keeper, Minister." She contradicted him.

"It's not unproven, Amelia." Fudge was desperate to make her stop. "Albus Dumbledore confirmed this years before he became senile enough to believe that You-Know-Who is back."

"All that he confirmed was that James Potter intended to make Sirius Black the Secret-Keeper, Minister." She argued. "We can't tell from that testimony if Black agreed or not."

"Several witnesses overheard Peter Pettigrew calling Black out on that betrayal." Fudge was really sounding desperate.

"Peter Pettigrew never told any reason to be sure he wasn't mistaken." Amelia explained. "He didn't even give a reason to be sure he really believed."

"Witnesses overheard Pettigrew calling Black out!" Fudge was angry.

"Witnesses whose presence wasn't hidden from Pettigrew." Amelia explained.

"Well, maybe Pettigrew would have explained everything had Black not killed him and several muggles with the previously mentioned Blasting Hex." Fudge maliciously suggested.

"That mass-murder accusation is based on two other unproven notions." Amelia replied. "That Sirius Black was the one to cast the hex and that Peter Pettigrew really died from it. The Aurors didn't even check Black's and Pettigrew's wands as required by procedure rules."

"Amelia, that breach of protocol, no matter how regrettable, was covered up to prevent You-Know-Who's right-hand man from getting away with his crimes." Cornelius Fudge explained.

"That risk is preferable over the risk of convicting an innocent, Minister!" Amelia was exasperated. Auror John Dawlish then entered her office. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Madam, but Severus Snape is here and said you had summoned him for questioning. Are you finally sending him to Azkaban like all Death Eaters deserve?"

"Just bring him in and keep your wand ready in case he tries something, Dawlish." She refused to dignify his question with an answer. "Minister, since you're a witness to the case, I have no choice but ask you to be absent while I collect Professor Snape's testimony."

Professor Snape took a seat while he noticed Madam Bones producing a quill and a piece of parchment. "Professor Snape, this is a Dictation Quill and will be used to take note of your official questioning." She formally stated. After a nod from Snape, she tested it. "This is Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, questioning Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape as a witness to Sirius Orion Black's case." She was glad to see the quill wrote the whole sentence word for word. "Professor Snape, reveal all relevant facts you know from the night Sirius Black supposedly confounded witnesses into seeing Peter Pettigrew alive."

Had Snape been talking to one of his students, he'd be quite clear about his opinion regarding the use of the word 'supposedly'. Fortunately, for him at least, he was aware that the person questioning him had the power to send him to the Dementors and didn't want to know how long it'd take Lucius Malfoy to pull strings to get him out. Snape then gave a truthful description of that night's events, including how he bravely faced Werewolf Lupin to rescue the imprudent Gryffindor students and Minister Fudge considered giving him an Order of Merlin. Madam Bones, however, wasn't satisfied about how little it took to make Fudge sure that the witnesses defending Sirius Black had been confounded. "Professor Snape, have you performed diagnosis charms on the students after they claimed to see Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Have you seen anyone performing those charms on them?"

"No."

"Then what makes you sure those kids were merely confounded?"

"The notion that Peter Pettigrew is alive is ludicrous."

"And…"

"Isn't that enough, Madam Bones?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Professor Snape." She retorted. "Are you saying witnesses to a grave case were dismissed as victims of a confundus charm based on nothing more than a refusal to believe what they claimed to see might have really happened?"

"Yes." Snape stated like it was obvious.

"You're dismissed for now but don't you dare to leave town." She warned him.

After Snape left, Molly and Ronald Weasley entered Amelia Bones' office. Since Ron was a minor, permission from a parent or guardian was required and said parent or guardian was allowed to be there. "Mrs. Weasley, I assume you know why your son has been summoned." Amelia Bones stated.

"It's about Sirius Black being innocent, correct?" Molly Weasley asked. "Innocent or not, I'll never forgive him for biting Ronniekins' leg I hope he's sent back to Azkaban for that!"

"Mum." Ron whined.

"If Sirius Black is found innocent of the crimes he was originally arrested for, the time he spent in Azkaban will count as time served for injuring a minor." Amelia explained.

"Mum, Harry needs his Godfather to stay safe from the Dursleys." Ron pleaded.

"Dursleys?" Amelia asked in confusion and Ron realized he revealed too much about Harry's life to someone who didn't know about it. "Aren't they the relatives who took the Boy-Who-Lived in? Why would he need to be protected from them?"

"Uh, aren't we here to talk about Sirius Black?" Ron meekly asked while trying to diver Harry's case.

Reluctantly, Amelia Bones shifted focus back to Sirius. "Mr. Weasley, how long did you know your former pet rat was an animagus?"

"Ever since Sirius Black and Remus Lupin turned him back into Peter Pettigrew at the end of my third year at Hogwarts." Ron explained.

"I understand that he was originally Percy Weasley's pet not long after Peter Pettigrew was declared dead." Amelia stated. "How come nobody suspected he wasn't just a regular rat?"

"We thought it was because he was being better cared for than most regular rats." Molly explained.

"Was Professor Snape there when Peter Pettigrew was revealed to you?" Amelia asked. Clearing Sirius Black might be a priority but she wouldn't pass on a chance to send Professor Snape to Azkaban.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"Then why would he think you were just confounded into seeing Pettigrew alive?" She asked while secretly hoping Ron would contradict Snape's excuse.

"We had to knock him down because he wouldn't listen." Ron replied with joy. "The git deserved it."

"RONALD WEASLEY, HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR YOUR TEACHERS!" His mother shouted in anger. "I'm sorry for his behavior, Madam Bones."

"Apology accepted, Mrs. Weasley." Amelia Bones replied. After she was done with Ron, she waited for Hermione Granger and her parents. Hermione's testimony was basically the same as Ron's.

Two days after the cancelling of Sirius Black's kiss on sight order, the Daily Prophet published an interview where Amelia Bones declared he'd be allowed a chance to defend himself as it should have been done back when her predecessor headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Because of her reputation, he trusted her.

"Don't take me the wrong way, Mr. Black." Amelia Bones stated. "If it depended solely on me, I'd dismiss you right now but I'm afraid you'll need a trial unless you offer a definite proof of innocence."

"Would Veritaserum do?" Sirius Black maliciously asked.

After a written statement to confirm that Sirius Black willingly subjected himself to Veritaserum in spite of his status as a pureblood wizard protecting him from being forced to, Sirius Black provided the Veritaserum-induced answers needed to clear him. "Congratulations, Mr. Black. You're a free man again albeit I'd wait a couple of days before appearing in public so your innocence will have enough time to be published." Sirius silently agreed. Amelia Bones then drew up a few numbers. "Your punishment for being an unregistered Animagus will cause a mere dent on your compensation for your wrongful imprisonment. Will you agree with these values or will you sue the Ministry over this?"

"I'm satisfied with these numbers, Madam Bones." Sirius stated and eventually signed a waiver. "Now, I'd like to apply for guardianship of my godson Harry Potter as his parents wanted."

"Well, you're his Godfather and your wrongful imprisonment was the only reason you couldn't take him in before." She conceded. "Normally, these reasons alone wouldn't be enough but, with the things I've recently learned about the people Harry Potter grew up with, your chances are quite good. I just have to know your current address. Will you move back to the place where you resided before you were arrested?"

"I don't even know if that place still exists." Sirius sadly stated. "It was probably destroyed by people who hated me for the crimes I was unjustly imprisoned."

"No, Mr. Black." She stated as a matter-of-fact. "For sake of the Statute of Secrecy, the Ministry prevented them before their efforts to take down the protective wards before they attracted unsuspecting muggles."

Sirius snorted but Amelia wasn't done. "However, you'd better have another plan even if as a backup until you check it." She suggested.

"Don't worry, Amelia." Sirius stated. "Harry and I are living at the Black Family's ancestral manor. At least until I get us another place."

Amelia was secretly relieved since she had no idea of where Harry went after leaving the Dursleys. "I'm glad to hear it but I must see Harry with you to be sure you actually took him in."

"We might schedule a meeting after my innocence is well published." Sirius replied.

Two days after the Prophet exposed Peter Pettigrew, Amelia Bones met Harry and Sirius at Sirius' home. Several Order members were there as well for Harry's protection since they couldn't be sure it was really Amelia. "Nice to meet you, Harry. Why're you so nervous?"

"How do I know you're really Amelia Bones?" Harry asked. "Barty Junior spent months pretending to be Alastor Moody."

She was feeling awkward. "Well, I see you're okay so my work here is done. Goodbye."

"Harry, now that Amelia is gone, I insist you return to the Dursleys to restore the wards empowered by your mother's sacrifice." Dumbledore sternly said.

"No, Headmaster. I refuse that so-called 'protection'." Harry replied with an even sterner tone.

"Harry, without that protection, the Dursleys are vulnerable to Death Eater attacks." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Serves them right!" Harry plainly exclaimed, shocking Dumbledore. The Headmaster was afraid Harry became too dark to stop Voldemort.

 **THE END**

 **If anyone wants to continue from here, fine but tell me first.**


End file.
